¿Hombre o Monstruo?
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: Una barca en el Sena, la catedral de Notre-Dame, cuatro gitanos, hombres vestidos de negro, un jinete... Un bebé. Una persecución y un crimen. ¿Quién será hombre, quién monstruo será? - by Gui


**Gui:** Un pequeño paseo por las películas antiguas de Disney. Maratón por la tarde lleno de inspriración. Ahora toca el Jorobado de Notre-Dame. Quizás luego me pase por Blancanieves, o La bella Durmiente, o quizás me modernice y salte a Enredados. El caso es que aquí está la historia. _Escena de la película, sí, y diálogos tomados prestados, así como los personajes; propiedad de Walt Disney Pictures._

* * *

><p><strong>¿Quién será hombre, quién monstruo será?<strong>

La calles de noche están a oscuras. Tres gitanos con un bebé se acercan rápido y sin ruido hasta una barca en el río Sena. Les van a llevar a París, y la Corte de los Milagros les acogerá. Saben dónde se encuentra, pero deben ir sin ser vistos.

El barquero no hace preguntas. Sabe cuál es su trabajo y qué tiene que hacer. Se acaba de poner el sol y tiene la noche para serpentear por el Sena hasta París. Quizás sea rutina pero siempre arriesga la vida en esos viajes. Lo justo es que le paguen lo debido. Cuatro monedas, al menos.

Es experto en meter el remo en el agua e impulsar la barca sin ruido alguno. El agua hoy está de su parte. No hay viento, lo que no tapa los ruidos eventuales, pero hace la travesía más corta. Nunca nada es del todo bueno, ni del todo malo.

Al cabo de una hora se divisa París. Los tiene que llevar hasta la Isla de la Cité. Donde está Notre-Dame y el centro de la ciudad. Cuando pasan bajo un puente viejo, el bebé se despierta llorando.

-Sin ruido-murmura. No quiere transmitir demasiado pánico. El gitano está de los nervios.

-Haz que se calle o nos descubrirán.

La madre hace lo posible. Arrulla al bebé pero no hay quién lo calme, aunque sus llantos suenen menos.

-Calla chiquitín.

-Cuatro monedas por traerlos hasta París-exige el barquero.

Ocurren varias cosas a la vez. El gitano busca su bolsa de monedas, se oyen los cascos de un caballo en el pavimento y el bebé vuelve a llorar. Es una emboscada. Hombres de capa negra los rodean. Y al fondo, una figura a caballo.

-¡El juez Lord Frolo!-el gitano ha oído las historias.

Los hombres de negro caen sobre ellos y los separan.

-Llevad esa chusma al Palacio de Justicia.

El barquero maldice entre dientes, el gitano aparta a los hombres de la mujer y ella huye cuando un soldado le intenta quitar el bebé. Huye. El bebé parece haber entendido que las cosas no están bien porque no llora.

El juez Frolo da una orden. Atrapadla y quitadle lo que lleva. El gitano intenta soltarse en vano. Una espada atraviesa su cuerpo entero. El barquero no quiere moverse, pero ya no volverá a subir a su barca. Los hombres de negro matan antes de hacer preguntas, y se ahorran el saber qué hacían allí. Mejor que no haya nadie, en vez de preguntar.

El juez persigue a caballo a la gitana que corre. Corre con el bebé en brazos hacia donde sea, hacia la catedral. Notre-Dame se ve a lo lejos como una salvación.

Sabe cómo salvarse, puede salvarse, queda tan poco. Se mete corriendo en los recovecos por donde no puede pasar el caballo, con una única dirección. El campanario de la iglesia. Pero las calles no la llevan fácilmente, tuerce a derecha e izquierda intentando no perder de vista. No perderla de vista, rápido. Oye al caballo tras ella. No ha conseguido despistarlo. No mientras en jinete sepa a dónde se dirige.

Entonces aparece la plaza. La plaza y la entrada. Por favor, por favor, que el archidiácono esté despierto. Por favor, si Dios existe. Por favor, por favor. Sube las escaleras tropezándose. Se ha hecho mil heridas, pero nada importa si ha valido la pena, si llega a esa puerta y se abre.

Se estampa contra la puerta de la velocidad pero nada la ciega y con destreza la empuja y tira de ella, sin éxito. Entonces la aporrea, golpes y golpes y más golpes.

-¡Me acojo a sagrado! ¡Nos acogemos a sagrado!

Golpes y golpes que van al ritmo de los cascos del caballo. Él ya está allí, la ha alcanzado y en su altura le agarra el pelo y coge al bebé. Ella no lo suelta, no lo suelta. No lo suelta, pero él la empuja y la tira contra las escaleras. La gitana siente volar su espalda y chocar con fuerza contra los escalones de piedra. Y su cabeza la primera, va a abrirse allá donde sus pies pisaron momentos antes. La gitana muere del golpe. El juez ya tiene el bebé en brazos, y el niño llora sin saber dónde está.

Al destaparlo, Frolo descubre la deformidad del niño.

-¿Un bebé? ¡Un monstruo!

Cabalga al pozo, su único pensamiento...

-¡Detente!-es el archidiácono.

-Esto es un demonio atroz, lo devuelvo al infierno a donde pertenece.

-Mira que sangre inocente has vertido a los pies de Notre-Dame...

-Soy inocente. Ella corrió, yo la perseguí.

-¿Vas a matar a ese niño también a los pies de Notre-Dame?

-Mi conciencia está tranquila.

-Y podrás engañarte a ti mismo. ¿Defender tu inocencia en tu clan? Mas no tiene perdón la maldad de tu acción porque ahí... Mil ojos hay en Notre-Dame.

El juez Frolo levanta la cabeza y mira a dónde señala el hombre vestido de blanco. Los santos en piedra, gárgolas, la Virgen. Todos lo miran, lo acusan con la mirada. El miedo invade su cuerpo...

-¿Qué debo hacer?

-Criarle y cuidarle, como si fuera vuestro.

El archidiácono ha cogido a la mujer del suelo y la va a meter a la iglesia. Sabe que debe castigar a Frolo por tal maldad.

-¿Qué? ¿Deberé cargar con este deforme? Está bien, pero que viva con vosotros en vuestra Iglesia.

-¿Vivirá qué? ¿Dónde?

-Donde sea...

A Frolo se le ha pasado una maquiavélica idea por la cabeza.

-Yo te esconderé donde jamás sepan de ti... ¿Y quién sabe? El señor tiene caminos inescrutables...Tal vez algún día pueda hacer algo por ti. O tú... por mi.

El juez mira al niño como si fuese un esclavo esperado, alguien a quién poder hacer creer lo que él diga y haga. Alguien a quién manipular. Su monstruito particular... Pero, ¿cuál de los dos es el monstruo? ¿Cuál de los dos es el hombre?

El niño deforme es un monstruo, y el juez es un hombre, y sin embargo... El interior de una persona dice más que cualquier otra. Las circunstancias que rodean la acogida del niño por el juez no están limpias de sangre.

¿Quién será hombre, quién monstruo será?

* * *

><p>¿Algo que añadir?<p>

**Gui**  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


End file.
